1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external rearview mirror for a motor vehicle, whereby a support serves for fastening of the mirror to the vehicle, with a mirror housing, in which is disposed a mirror body, being pivotably connected to the support, via a closed bracket, in such a way that the mirror housing can tilt in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle under certain driving conditions. The support is also provided with a releasable catch mechanism for holding the mirror housing in its effective position, with the catch mechanism being disengageable under the aforementioned certain driving conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The plurality of joints that are provided for such a mirror require a precise, and generally time-consuming assembly, when the mirror is being assembled.
An object of the present invention is to improve a mirror of the aforementioned general type in such way that important simplifications occur during assembly of the mirror without, however, hereby adversely affecting the utility of the mirror after assembly is effected.